Starco Oneshots!
by totallyobsessedwithSVTFOE
Summary: StarxMarco oneshots! First one is short but it's still adorable! PLEASE MAKE SUGGESTIONS FOR NEW CHAPTERS!
1. Text of Starco Cuteness

**Ok so this is my first oneshot, I may make this into a oneshot series and I will take requests and you should know that these requests must be: StarxMarco, FergusonxAlfonso, MabelxTom, JannaxTom, DipperxJackie, JackiexTom, in order from most likely to least and I take other suggestions! I don't ship Marco and Star with anyone except each other within the show although I might if it's requested, to ship them with some of the gravity falls characters. SU and AU accepted.**

 **Because this is my first one it will be short! It also may be a little cliche...**

* * *

 **{~}I DO NOT OWN SVTFOE, DARON NEFCY AND DISNEY DO! They are so lucky!{~}**

* * *

Star tapped the screen of the phone in her hand, making the tiny person inside jump over the gap. She jumped up and down giddily as she continued to play the game until a notification popped up at the top of the screen and the tiny person in the device, ran off the cliff.

"Nooooooooo, don't die!" She said to the phone.

The text was from Ferguson so she read it. It said, "So what are you gonna do man?"

She tilted her head in confusion and tapped the notification, taking her to the messages. She slid the screen up and read the last text sent, "Ferg, I think I _**like**_ Star... Every time she gets really close to me I get all- nervous..."

Star grinned and shut the phone off. "Marcoooo! You have a text from Ferguson!" She sang out

Marco ran downstairs. "It's probably nothing," he said uneasily as Star handed him the phone. He turned it on to find the screen on his last text. "Star?" he said nervously as Star stood there grinning at him.

"Anything you want to tell me Marco?" She asked deviously.

His face reddened, "Welp! I have to get the um, homework." He said before sprinting up to his room. Little did he know, Star had a particular conversation with someone that very day.

"Hey Jackie! Can I confide in you about something?" Star asked with an innocent smile.

"Sure Star," she replied nonchalantly.

"I think I have a thing for Marco." she whispered.

* * *

 **Soooooo what did you think? Thank you so much for reading and feel free to give requests and constructive criticism!**


	2. Black Friday with the Diazes

**Thank you everyone who replied and thank you guys for all your support! Ok so, because it's getting closer to XMAS I decided to start with a Black Friday shopping Oneshot! The next one I'm going to make will be a Christmas one with the ideas of ArtGirlLullaby and TY so much for your idea! But for now- Black Friday!**

* * *

 **{~}I DO NOT OWN SVTFOE, DARON NEFCY AND DISNEY DO! They are so lucky!{~}**

* * *

"This is the best day ever!" Star chanted as she finished up the last of her thanksgiving dessert.

"Well it's not over yet! We still have to go Black Friday shopping!" Marco said as he brought his plate to the dishwasher.

"What's Black Friday? It sounds sad... and wait Marco, today is Thursday..."

"Yea, but they start it early for some reason." He explained, "And it's not a bad day, it's a day where the stores are open all night and you can get everything on sale."

"Oooooh!" She replied with wonder, "SO THAT MEANS WE'RE GONNA SHOP ALL NIGHT?!"

"Nooooot quite, just until we are done getting gifts for Christmas, but we don't get aaaall the gifts now though," he continued.

"Marco?"

"Hmm?"

"What's a Christmas? Is it like that fancy party we went to for your baby cousin last month?"

"No, that was a christening. For Christmas... Santa comes!" he said to further excite the princess about the holiday.

"What's Santa? Oh! Oh! I know! It's one of those ships we learned about in social studies that that Christopher Columbia sailed on!"

"Columbus," he corrected, "And no that was the Santa Maria... Santa is... magical."

"But Marco, you said there was no magic on Earth?" she questioned skeptically.

"Well, because no one ever sees him so some people don't believe in him,"

"Do you believe him Marco?"

"Uh, that's not he point! The point is that he brings presents for everyone down the chimney and puts them under the Christmas tree!"

"Oh! But Marco... he can't come here..." she said disappointed.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have a chimney..."

Marco paused, "Then I guess he'll just have to use the door!"

"Ooooohh," Star said in understanding, "So then why do we buy gifts?"

"For each other!"

"OOOOH YAY! Marco I'm gonna get you a-" she started before Marco covered her mouth.

"Star, you're not supposed to tell people what you're gonna get them! It's supposed to be a surprise!"

"Mmfffkk" Star mumbled from under his hand.

"Sorry," he said as he took his hand away.

"So when do we leave?" Star questioned.

"We usually go around 10:00"

"But it's only 9:00! That's forever away!" Star whined impatiently.

"Not really, it takes like 20 minutes to get there and we still need to get ready."

"Oh!" Star said before rushing up to her room.

* * *

"Marcooo! It's 9:36! Let's go, we're gonna be late!"

"We can't be 'late' to the store..."

"But Marco, we are ready to go!" Mr. Diaz said in his Spanish accent as he walked out to the car where Mrs. Diaz waited with a smile of content.

"Let's go shopping!" Star exclaimed as she sat in the back seat of the car.

Marco sat next to her and they drove off.

* * *

About 20 minutes later...

* * *

"YAY WE'RE HERE!" Star chanted as she threw her purple mittens off her hands and ran to the store.

The rest of the Diaz family followed behind her. "Ok kids, you can walk by yourselves but when you are done, meet us at the end of the line," Mrs. Diaz said.

"Ok mom," Marco agreed before Star grabbed his hand and pulled him into the chaos of the store.

"Marco, where should we go first?"

"We can get a gift for my dad," Marco said.

"Ok! What should we get him?" Star questioned.

"Hmm," Marco thought, "We could get him a new watch since his broke last week," Marco suggested.

"OK!" Star said as she pulled Marco to the Jewelry section of the store.

They browsed the assortment of watches and picked out one with abstract engravings that looked like Mr. Diaz would wear.

"Now for Mrs. Diaz!" Star exclaimed, "What would she want?"

"I don't know..."

"Oooh! How about shoes!"

"Ok!" Marco agreed and they walked to the shoe isle.

"Oooooh! These are pretty!" Star said as she picked up a pair of sandals.

"Star, it's winter,"

"Right, hmmm" Star looked at the different pair of shoes. "What do you think of these?"

"They're ok I guess, I don't really know about shoe styles..."

"I like them!" She said as she looked at the display shoe that was a short boot, tan in color. "What size is your mom?"

"8 I think" Marco said as Star searched for the shoe.

"Aha!" She said as she grabbed the box but before she could open it, it was ripped out of her hands. Star turned to where the box was taken.

The girl with the box in her hands was smiling smugly.

"Hey! I was gonna buy those!" Star said.

"Well too bad! Because I already am!" The woman said with a smirk.

Star's eyes dropped. The puppy dog face forming on her face as the woman walked away with a 'hmph!'

"Star, it's ok, people do that all the time on black Friday."

Star looked up at Marco, tears forming in her eyes. "But, those were the perfect gift for Mrs. Diaz..."

"It's ok, we'll find another!" He tried to cheer her up as he picked up a random show box from the shelves. "What about these?" He asked as he opened the box.

Star giggled as she saw the ugly brown clogs. "Marco..." She laughed, her smile reforming.

He looked in the box and started laughing himself, "Well I told you I don't really know about shoes..."

She wiped her tears and scanned the shelves again and got a pair of simple heels that seemed to be Mrs. Diaz's style. "I like these," she said.

"Ok! So we're pretty much done!"

"Not yet! We have to get gifts for each other!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! So let's find gifts for each other and meet back here."

Star nodded and that's what they did. They made sure not to show each other though to keep the surprise. After checking out, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were loading the bags in the car while Star and Marco sat in the seats.

"Marcoooo can we give each other our gifts early?"

Marco smiled, "Sure Star, you first."

"Ok,"Star said as she opened the plastic bag with Marco's gift inside. "So we know we're always gonna be besties," She said with a heartwarming smile as she handed him a charm that was a half a Star, it said best, "For you're keychain! Just make sure Janna doesn't steal it" she said, "I have the other half and when you put them together it says best friends!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you so much Star," he said as he put the charm on his keychain. He reached in his plastic bag and pulled out a necklace with a heart pendant that said 'forever' on it. He blushed as he handed it to Star.

Star smiled and looked into his eyes. "Thank you Marco," she said as she leaned in closer and touched her lips to his. She broke the kiss, "This really is the best day ever," she whispered.

* * *

 **Soooooo what did you think? Thank you so much for reading and feel free to give requests and constructive criticism!**


	3. What Does Christmas Mean to you?

**Thank you everyone who replied and thank you guys for all your support! Shout out to ArtGirlLullaby for this fanfic idea!**

* * *

 **{~}I DO NOT OWN SVTFOE, DARON NEFCY AND DISNEY DO! They are so lucky!{~}**

* * *

 _It all started with an essay, an essay given to the 9th graders of Echo Creek the day before Christmas break. There it was, written on the blackboard in big white letters, "What are the Holidays to you?" Star didn't know the answer to that, she didn't know what this foreign holiday meant! How could she? She had never even celebrated Christmas..._

She walked up to Jackie, "Jackie! What does Christmas mean to you?"

"I guess spending time with family- and snowboarding,(Pretty much the winter version of skateboarding?)"

"Oh..." Star said. She didn't spend time with her family during Earth holidays, only the Diazes, and although they were practically her family, it wasn't the same. She walked outside the school where Oskar played his keytar, sitting on the hood of his car.

"Hi Oskar!" She said cheerfully.

"Sup"

"What is Christmas about to you!"

"Uh, music?"

"Hmmm..." well she didn't listen to much music, just whatever the Diazes put on the car radio and some inter-dimensional songs, but they would have nothing to do with Christmas or any holiday for that matter... She walked back into the school halls where Ferguson and Janna were standing, by the lockers. "Janna, what does Christmas mean to you?"

"I dunno."

"Ferguson? What about you?"

"The holidays are all about the spirit of the party," he said in an attempt to sound smooth, "And remember Star, what happens at the Christmas party, stays at the Christmas party," he finished with a wink and a nudge.

"Ugh! Why can't anyone give me a usable idea!" she ranted as she walked away.

 _Riiinnggg!_

With the ring of the bell signaling the end of the school day, everyone flooded out of the building. Star and Marco walked home, side by side.

"Marco, what is Christmas about to you?"

"Hmm," he thought, "Probably giving and not receiving or something like that,"

"Yay! Finally a usable essay idea!" Star cheered.

"But Star, I'm doing that theme for my essay..."

"Oh..."

A few days into break Star was still having trouble with the meaning of Christmas. Mrs. Diaz walked into the living room where Star sat, deep in thought.

"Mrs. Diaz? What is Christmas about to you?" Star asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I need to do an essay about what Christmas is about to me but I don't know what it's about,"

"Well to me, Christmas is about love,"

"But, I've never been in love," Star shrugged.

"You will soon enough," she said as Raphael pulled her into dance.

* * *

 _It was the night before Christmas and the Diazes were eating dinner at Mr. Diaz's parents' house. They were halfway through dinner when little white flurries blew down from the starry sky on the other side of the windows. NAturally, Star wanted to investigate this snowy phenomenon, so Marco took her out the door to take a closer look. Right outside the door, hanging from the ceiling of the covered porch, was a plant._

"Marco, what's that leaf on the ceiling?" Star asked curiously, her attention instantly drawn away from the flurries.

At that point, Marco felt like he was gonna die, no that was an understatement. "Uh-uh-uhm-uh," Marco stuttered, "T-that's a mistletoe." He finally said, hoping the questions would end there.

But they didn't. "Marco, why is it hanging up there?" she continued cluelessly.

"B-because it's- it's a tradition..."

"Oh! An Earth tradition? I love new traditions! What's this one about?" she said as she pointed at the small hanging plant.

"Umm... It doesn't matter, l-let's just go inside..."

"Oh! I know! I can write about learning new traditions! Like this mistletoe thingy, I can write about how we walked outside to see the floating white powder when I saw the plant above us! And the class will tell me what it means!"

"No!" Marco blurted out in a panic, "Don't- don't write your essay on that..."

"Then what's it for?!" Star asked impatiently.

"Fine..." Marco avoided eye contact, "You- kiss the person you're under it with..." he said quietly, hoping Star wouldn't hear due to his extreme embarrassment right now.

But she did. Star couldn't think of a reason not to uphold this tradition! "Weeelllll, if it's tradition." She said before she pulled Marco by his hoodie right up close to her face. They were staring into each other's eyes when Star pressed her lips to his.

Marco, by then, was blushing furiously. He was hoping Star only thought it was because of the wind, even though he seriously liked her. He hugged her tight whilst they kissed, warm in each other's arms. By the end of Christmas break, they were officially dating.

Everything was perfect with the two until Star got up in front of the class to read her essay. She took Mrs. Diaz's idea about Christmas being about love and her essay became about a certain some one in a red hoodie, and Star was not the type to spare the details. Marco was mortified, especially when the whole class started giggling and cheering him on, and at some points laughing hysterically.

"I should've let her use my idea..." he thought to himself as he sunk deeper into his seat with a reddened face.

* * *

 **Soooooo what did you think? Thank you so much for reading and feel free to give requests and constructive criticism! Thank you again**  
 **ArtGirlLullaby for the idea!  
**


	4. Driving Lesson Spontaniousness

**Thank you everyone who replied and thank you guys for all your support! Shout out to FumblesMcCumbles for this fanfic idea!**

* * *

 **{~}I DO NOT OWN SVTFOE, DARON NEFCY AND DISNEY DO! They are so lucky!{~}**

* * *

"Star, put the car back in park," Marco directed as he sat in the passenger's side of the car that, you guessed it, )now 17 year old) Star was attempting to drive.

"Ok!" Star said as she eyed the shift lever and pulled it.

"No, that's neutral,"

"Oh! Hmm," She continued to mess around with the knob.

"No Star, that's reverse,"

"UGH! MARCO THIS IS TOO DIFFICULT!" Star yelled in frustration.

Marco sighed, "Here," he said as he put the car in park, "You can't drive until your mirrors are fixed.

"But Marco, they're not broken..."

"That's not what I mea- just, turn them so you can see the side and back of the car..." Marco explained to the confused girl.

Star turned the mirrors back and fourth until it was facing the right way, "Ok! Finally! I'll see you tomorrow for the next lesson!" Star said giddily as she unbuckled and reached for the car door handle.

"Star, we haven't even been in the car for ten minutes..."

"It's been almost ten minutes!? We did so much driving practice that I guess you don't have to give me another driving lesson tomorrow!"

Marco glared at the girl.

"Ok, fine..." she gave in as she sunk back into the drivers seat.

"Seat belt," he said as he motioned towards her unbuckled seat belt.

"But the people at school don't wear their seat belt! Why should I have to?"

Marco facepalmed, "Of all people in car crashes without seat belts, 77% die! Do you want to DIE!?"

"No..." Star trailed off, "Anyways, why do I have to learn to drive when there are no cars on Mewni?"

"Because in the Earth dimension, people drive."

"But why-"

Marco interrupted, "Can you stop asking questions and just get on with the lesson?"

"But now the lesson is over, it's been fifteen minutes now,"

Marco gave the princess a death stare. "Put the car into drive,"

"Ok!" Star's cheerful attitude returned as she put the car into drive, correctly this time. The car moved forward.

"Star? Why is the car moving? Put your foot on the breaks!"

Star pressed her foot down on the pedal and the car blasted forward.

"NO! THE OTHER PEDAL!" Marco screeched, holding on to his seat belt strap for dear life.

She moved her foot to the other pedal and pressed down, lurching them both forwards.

Marco, after catching his breath, spoke, "See, if you didn't have your seat belt you would've gone flying through the wind shield."

Star smiled nervously, "Heh heh..."

"Ok Star, press the acceleration pedal, _lightly_."

She did as she was told and the car smoothly drove forward, "Now what?" She said, staring at the road, well parking lot ahead.

"Turn the wheel gently to the right,"

"Look Marco I'm doing it!" She exclaimed as the car turned.

Marco smiled, "Well that concludes our lesson today!"

"What? Noooo! I was just getting good at this!"

Marco chuckled, "Ok fine, I'll teach you how to park,"

Star bounced in her seat, "Yay! Ok what do I do, driving instructor Marco?"

"Just back up into one of the parking spots by going in reverse." Marco explained.

"Ooook," Star said as she eyed the PRNDL and put the car in reverse. She looked in her side mirror and backed, although sort of crookedly, into a parking space.

"Good! Marco said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

Star unbuckled hers and they both got out of the car, "Thanks Marco!" she said as she ran up to him with excitement and knocked him onto the pavement.

"Staaarr, you gotta stop doing that- mmpff" he started when he was interrupted by Star's lips. She got up and brushed her dress off as Marco was still with wide eyes and an extremely red face.

"Sorry Marco, I just got excited," She said with a small blush on her cheeks as she offered a hand to held Marco up. What he did next surprised her the most. After she pulled him up he pulled her to his lips, and kissed her once again.

Afterwards, Marco drove them home and they walked through the Diaz household front door, hand in hand.

* * *

 **Soooooo what did you think? Thank you so much for reading and feel free to give requests and constructive criticism! Thank you so much**  
 **FumblesMcCumbles for your idea, and sorry if the driving details are off, I don't know how to drive yet (I can't until I'm 18) so I had to like, research the different parts of a car and how to start a car and all that. But thank you so much!  
**


	5. Emotional Hope Starconess

**Thank you everyone who replied and thank you guys for all your support! I decided to do something emotional so here it is! But it's not a tragedy, although it doesn't have the best possible ending, not a sad ending though, but still emotional... Idk how to explain so just read! Also sorry for the shortness but ya...  
**

* * *

 **{~}I DO NOT OWN SVTFOE, DARON NEFCY AND DISNEY DO! They are so lucky!{~}**

* * *

The room was silent. She leaned against the chair, curled up hugging her legs on the cold tile floor. She burried her face in her knees, fighting to hold back the tears lining her eyelids. The icy tears rolled down her heated cheeks but she still made no sound. She was to the point where she was so hysterical that her sobs were mute.

 _How did this happen?_ But she knew how it happened, the real question on her mind was _why?_

"How could I let it?" she mouthed. her striped stockings absorbing her tears.

It happened that very day, Star's nineteenth birthday. After the party's end, Marco stood on Star's balcony, staring up to the sky.

"That was such an AWESOME PARTY!" Star cheered shooting fireworks from her wand as she approached from the door.

Marco smiled, "You bet!"

She walked up next to her best friend of five years and looked up at the night sky with him.

"Hey, Star?" he turned to her.

"Hmm?" she replied, her bright blue eyes staring wide at the universe above.

"Do you think best friends can ever become... you know, something more?" he said, looking back up at the stars.

"I dunno, I guess it depends who they are."

"What about... us?" he said, fearful about what her response may be, or even if she would take the hint.

Her eyes widened, "I-I don't know," she replied, unsure about what else to say.

He looked away with disappointment, "Oh... ok..."

Star glanced at the boy whom looked like he was about to cry. "Marco-" she started.

"It's ok Star... I-I gotta go clear my head..." he said as he left the balcony.

Star knew he wasn't mad, he was crushed, but what she didn't know was that his 'clearing his head' drive, would bring her where she is now. She didn't know that the driver coming from a bar in town would cross Marco's path. She didn't know that her best friend's life would be on the line because she drove him off. And there she was, sitting on the cold tile floor of the hospice waiting room.

The nurse entered the silence and spoke, "Ms. Butterfly, you may see him now, he's not in the best condition but we are doing everything and we are still unsure whether or not he will get through this..."

Star stood up and silently walked down the hall to Marco's room.

"I'll give you some time alone to speak with him," the nurse said before exiting the room.

Star walked over to the bed where a broken Marco lied. She spoke, in tears, "I'm sorry, I should've stopped you from leaving. I should've realized sooner. I should've kissed you. I should've told you I love you. I love you Marco, d-don't die on me. You can't leave me..." her cries turned to sobs, her head leaning against the bed.

She intertwined her hand with Marco's and looked at his face, her tears having no intention to stop forming. Then, she felt Marco squeeze her hand tight and on her face appeared the tiniest smile, a smile of hope...

* * *

 **Soooooo what did you think? Thank you so much for reading and feel free to give requests and constructive criticism!**


	6. Wrong Spell?

**Thank you everyone who replied and thank you guys for all your support! Sorry for not posting in forever but I had to gather ideas :o plus the holidays are super busy XP  
**

* * *

 **{~}I DO NOT OWN SVTFOE, DARON NEFCY AND DISNEY DO! They are so lucky!{~}**

* * *

"Star, I don't know what I'm gonna do! This is the first time ever that I didn't get to study for this test because we were out late dimension hopping, and I got an hour of sleep and- and," Marco ranted as he frantically flipped through his notes his eyes wide and obviously tired due to the red that tinted the white of his eyes. "I- I can't even focus!" He continued worriedly.

"Relaaaxxxx, Marco! I can just use a focus spell on you!" she said as she stood up on her desk and aimed her wand at him. "Spelliosus Onestico!" chanted the blonde.

"N-no!" he said as he slipped out of his desk quickly, avoiding the spell. It hit Jackie who was in the desk diagonal from Marco.

"Marcoooo, see what you made me do?!" she whined as she repeated the spell multiple times, Marco fleeing from the spells ray each time.

"Star! Stop! I'm fine!" he insisted. She continued to spell her classmates.

"Marco, it's just a focus spell, it's not like they're all gonna go crazy," she said, batonning her wand in her fingers.

"Says the one who made my arm an evil tentacle arm!" He countered.

"Marco, everyone seems fine!" she eyed at the classroom who _seemed_ pretty normal.

With a glance at his classmates, the boy finally gave in, "Fine..."

And with that she repeated the spell once more. After about thirty seconds, the spell seemed to take effect, but it did not grant focus to those who had been casted.

"Star Butterfly, I wish I was you!" said a voice that belonged to Brittany Wong. "I'm such a fake! You're so awesome and I'm jealous that I'm not you!"

"Whhaaaaaaattt?" Star's eyes widened. This was not Brittany, what had she done?! And with that she took out her spell book and called upon Glossaryk. "Uhhmmm, Glossaryk, what exactly does the spell Spelliosus Onestico do?" she asked nervously while she chewed the end of her wand.

"That, Princess Butterfly would be the... truth spell!" the blue spell book creature explained. "It makes everyone extremely honest, making them want to share their deepest darkest secrets!"

"Ohhh no..." she trailed off as she looked back at her classmates. She turned back to Glossaryk, "when does it wear off?"

"In about forty minutes," he explained.

"Ok, so at the end of this period," she spoke to herself as she closed the spell book.

Ms. Skullnick then walked in the room and sat behind her desk. "Star you rule! Sabrina and I are dating in secret as of two months ago!" Justin blurted out.

The troll teacher then proceeded to get up out of her chair and exit the class room. "I'm done," she said in her raspy voice as the door closed behind her.

"Okaaayyy..." This was going to be a long period... People continued to come up to Star and share their deepest darkest secrets. She felt... guilty, these secrets were none of her business! How could she make them tell everything about themselves?! Even if it was an accident... But either way, she'd be super embarrassed if she was under a truth spell, then she'd probably blurt out her crush on Marco to the world!

"My parent's are getting divorced..." Hope admitted as she looked down at her shoes.

"Pink is my favorite color," Janna said as she stared to Star for a moment and then continued to look through her backpack.

"Hey Star," Jackie spoke in a casual tone as usual, Star couldn't help but wonder, _what was her secret?_ But she found out seconds later when Jackie removed a pair of glasses from her bag and put them on.

"Star!" Marco called out.

"Marco?" she said as the boy flung towards her, enveloping her in a hug. "Hugs!" she exclaimed as she hugged her bestie.

"Star, I need to tell you something!" he said, and wait, was he _blushing?_ She tilted her head in confusion, "Star, I need you to know that I have a huge crush on you and I've been hiding it for months!" he exclaimed very uncharacteristically of him, if he wasn't under the spell he would be much more nervous. Either way, Star's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when the statement left his mouth.

"What?!" She said half-excited, half-shocked. And then he spun around dizzily, along with the rest of the class. The forty minutes was up and all Star could do was smile.

"What happened? Is the test over?" Marco asked with worry.

"Well you see Marco, the test never happened." she explained sheepishly.

"What did you do Star," Marco asked as his eyes widened in the terror Star could've caused.

"I might of... put a truth spell on everyone in the class..." she admitted,

His eyes widened more, "W-What did I say?" he questioned with a nervous face.

"Oh, nothing..." she smirked. And then she pulled him up close to her face and looked into his eyes and spoke, "And Marco, I feel the same way," she smiled and took a step back, letting the boy go.

"About what?" he asked nervously. Star just winked at him and walked out of the classroom. "About what Star?!" he called out as he chased after her.

* * *

 **Soooooo what did you think? Thank you so much for reading and feel free to give requests and constructive criticism! Also, merry Christmas Eve Eve :3 (the eve of the eve of Christmas!)  
**


	7. UPDATE!

**[THIS IS ONLY AN UPDATE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT SO GIVE ME IDEAS!]**

 **Thank you everyone who replied and thank you guys for all your support! Sorry for not posting in months but I have been extremely busy XP and I haven't had many ideas on what to write! PLEASE GIVE MEH IDEASS 3:**

* * *

 **{~}I DO NOT OWN SVTFOE, DARON NEFCY AND DISNEY DO! They are so lucky!{~}**

* * *

 **BTW! I got a comment from IAmAFangirl and LoneWolf95 saying they've seen my oneshots somewhere before and I would like to make it noticed that I wrote all my stories myself and if you saw them somewhere then** **INFORM ME** **because that means someone stole from me ;-; and they should go try to be unique instead of stealing because that's really hurtful to me and I would not appreciate being stolen from unless those reviewers are just haters but hey, you never know, but either way pleeasseee tell me where you saw them so I can yell at the story stealer :o ;-;**

* * *

AND LASTLY! TODAY I AM 16! YAYAYAYAYAY It's meh birthday day! XP haha but sorry if you were expecting a story but I have legit no idea what to write about ;-; pleeaaaasssseeee ideeeaaasss come to meeee!


	8. Operation Starco

**Thank you everyone who replied and thank you guys for all your support! Here is a one shot inspired by deadshoot12345's suggestion (with a little alteration) TY SO MUCH deadshoot12345 for the idea!  
**

* * *

 **{~}I DO NOT OWN SVTFOE, DARON NEFCY AND DISNEY DO! They are so lucky!{~}**

* * *

"Shhh, I think I hear someone coming in," spoke a blonde haired girl.

"It's not like it's going to be either of _them_..."

"Well it could be," she insisted.

"Really? You think Marco's just going to walk into the girl's bathroom? Star maybe, but I don't think Marco would," explained the ginger haired boy as he peeked, around the corner of the bathroom wall, at the door for security purposes.

"They can't know about this, they'll never see it if we don't do this," the green eyed blonde replied in a half whisper.

"Well obviously, they've both been in denial of liking each other for months now, it actually wasn't long after Marco stopped crushing on you,"

"Marco never liked me?" she spoke inquisitively.

Ferguson chuckled, "Why is everyone _so_ oblivious?"

"Shhh! Someone's coming!" Jackie whispered as she shoved Ferguson into a stall and locked herself in the one next to him.

They both eyed the floor to see if the shoes were Star's. They both sighed in relief when they were only the shoes that cheerleaders wore. Ferguson took the opportunity to exit the stall and hit on said cheerleader.

"Hey, you come here often?" he flirted. She replied with a scream followed by a dash out of the girl's bathroom.

Jackie walked out of her stall not long after, erupting in laughs. "Good job," she laughed. Ferguson scratched the back of his head sheepishly and they both walked out of the school restroom. They both returned to their separate classrooms and thus began, phase one. Jackie entered the classroom where she took her seat diagonal to Marco's where the two besties chatted with each other.

"Hey Marco," she spoke casually to the boy in the red hoodie.

"Hey Jackie," he spoke back, not blushing even the slightest.

"I have two free passes for tomorrow to that new amusement park that just opened up, and I can't go so do you want them?" she asked as she held the passes out.

"Sure, thanks," he replied as he took the passes and Star began to jump out of her seat in excitement.

"Ooooooooo! An amusement park! What's that?" Star questioned in utter obliviousness.

"It's a place people walk around, and go on roller coasters and rides, and eat cotton candy!" he replied, furthering her eagerness.

"THAT SOUNDS AMAZING! THANKS JACKIE!" she exclaimed to a smug and plotting Jackie.

"No problem," she said with a wink that neither seemed to notice.

With the ring of the bell, all the students rushed out of the class. Jackie took two lefts while walking down the school halls where Ferguson leaned against the lockers, flirtatiously winking at some of the passerby girls.

"Operation Starco: Step one completed," she informed him.

"Awesome, now it's my turn for step two." he said and then walked off to the cafeteria where he awaited his friends' arrival. Taking a seat at a table, he saw Star and Marco walk in, hand and hand. Once they realized their hands were interlocked, they both blushed profusely and unlatched their hands, walking to the table, where Ferguson sat, in embarrassment.

"Hey Ferg," Marco broke the silence.

"Hey buddy," he started, "LOOK! A RAINBOW PEGASUS!" he pointed behind Star and Marco.

"What?" Marco said as he turned around.

"Peggie?" Star questioned as she turned her head.

Ferguson took the opportunity to borrow Star's scissors and make a bee line to the door. "Be right back guys!" he called as he ran around the corner so he was out of sight. With a tear through the dimension of Earth, he opened a portal to none other than the monster infested outskirts of Mewni. He cautiously stepped through where he was greeted by a Ludo who was scouting for new monster recruits.

"What are you doing here, Fargus? No, Fergor? No... What was your name again?" croaked the squeeky voice that belonged to Ludo.

"Yes, it is me, King Fergon!" he dramatized. "I am here to proclaim that you may have no contact with Star or Marco tomorrow!"

"Says who?" questioned the creature with a roll of the eyes.

"Ok, well since you didn't fall for the whole king spiel, I'll ask you one thing. Do you, or do you not, think Marco and Star belong together?"

"What? Who's Marco again?"

"Karate boy,"

"Oh him... well anyone can see that the two are clearly in love with each other, your point?"

"Tomorrow is phase three of operation Starco, the final stage where Marco and Star will surely admit their feelings for each other," he explained. "So you can't interrupt, deal?"

"Fine..." Ludo agreed. With that, Ferguson returned to the lunch room, after reporting the mission's progress to Jackie, where the perfect match sat.

* * *

"Oooooooo!" spoke Star in wonder as she looked up at the sight of the colorful amusement park. Marco gave the passes to one of the attendants that stood at the park's entrance.

The attendant looked at the passes and muttered unintelligibly to the two teens, "Ok, the wedding package... ahah!" he began to speak up, "There they are! Fast passes to these rides," he gave the tickets to Marco along with a map, "and a pass to dinner for two at one of our nicest restaurants in the park."

Marco nodded as Star eagerly pulled him into the park. Star took one of the three fast passes and examined it, then took a look at the map. "It's that way!" she exclaimed as she pulled Marco to where the ride was shown on the map. It was the fastest roller coaster in the whole park that would be sure to scare even the craziest thrill seekers.

They got on the pass line and were soon seated in the very front cart. As the cart slowly traveled up the slope to the tip of the coaster, Star involuntarily gripped Marco's hand tight. Once it reached the top, it paused for a moment before running down at an insane speed. With wide eyes, Marco and Star held on to each other for dear life in the front cart, every bump and turn making them feel like they would just fall right out of the sky. Once the ride came to a stop, the two were breathless and frozen in shock. Once they snapped out of their trance, they released each other, both with red faces, and walked back into the park.

"That. Was. AWESOOOME!" Star sang in a sing song voice.

"Yeah..." Marco replied, eyes still wider than ever.

The sky was beginning to turn to sunset, after going on a merry go round and a few other rides, Star took a look at one of the other passes. The two made their way to the next ride that had no line in the fast lane at all, so before Marco could even take a look at the name of the ride, Star pulled him into the boat car.

Once the ride started, Marco realized they were sitting in a swan boat and also realized just what ride they were on.

"T-The tunnel, of love..." Marco mumbled.

"What?" Star questioned the hoodied boy's quiet words.

"N-Nevermind..." Marco responded as the romantic music started and hearts glowed along the walls.

"Aww, hearts! Just like me!" she spoke, pointing to her cheeks.

Marco smiled as he turned to her, "Yeah, hearts." and Marco, this time completely voluntarily, laced his fingers with Star's. She smiled back and that was how they sat for the rest of the ride.

They exited the ride, still hand in hand as Star looked at the map in her free hand after peeking at the last pass. They ran to the Ferris wheel that the map had shown and after a short line, got in the seat.

The ride started slowly and the two looked out at the beautiful sunset over the horizon. "Ooooooooo," spoke a mesmerized Star. Once they were at the top of the ride, the sun was almost completely hidden. They turned to each other and stared into each others' eyes. They both began to lean in when the ride stopped.

"U-uhm, the ride's- over." spoke Star, breaking out of their trance, both blushing. Neither of them were completely sure what was about to happen.

"Oh..." he paused, "We should probably go to that restaurant to eat now..." he pointed to the place on the map.

Star nodded and they walked to the building. Upon entering, Marco handed the dining pass to the waiter at the front desk of the restaurant. He guided them to a table for two where they were given menus and water glasses. After they ordered and their food arrived, their waitress walked to the table.

"Congratulations by the way!" spoke the waitress.

Star tilted her head in confusion while Marco asked, "On what?"

"On you're marriage of course!" she explained.

Both of their jaws dropped open in shock. "W-We're not-" he started when he was cut off by the dimming of lights and an appearance of a woman on stage.

"I'd like you all to congratulate the happy couple at that table on the unification of their marriage, and with that, a song and a complimentary wedding cake will be coming their way as a part of their wedding package." Spoke the singer on the stage.

The waiters and waitresses came out with a white as snow wedding cake and cut a piece out. One of the waitresses placed it on the table with two forks. "Enjoy," she spoke sweetly.

The whole restaurant was watching them with smiles, awaiting them to feed each other the cake as the singer started singing a romantic song. The two madly blushing teens couldn't just let everyone down, so Star did what anyone else would do, she picked up the fork and lifted a piece of the cake to Marco's mouth. He followed her actions and picked up a piece and fed it to her. After claps were finished sounding throughout the restaurant, they started laughing as quietly as they could. After finishing the decadent piece of wedding cake, they left the restaurant with a thank you and walked towards the park exit. Once they were in the parking lot, they turned to each other and glanced in the other's eyes.

"Thanks Marco, I had fun!" Star exclaimed with enthusiasm. Then she took the moment to lean in until their lips touched. After a moment, they both backed away, blushes coating their faces and from there, they walked home.

In the hedges, not too far away were the two planners of the whole operation.

"Mission success," Jackie spoke with a high five to Ferguson.

* * *

 **Hehehe did you enjoy?! This is the longest oneshot I've ever written sooo.. but anyways, yesh I know that Ferris wheels are at carnivals, not amusement parks but whatever XP I needed cuteness so I improvised. ANNYYYWAAYYSSS, thank you again deadshoot12345 for the inspiration behind this story! I hope you liked it and reviews + constructive criticism are appreciated.  
**


End file.
